PokéShipping
PokéShipping is the romantic belief of Ash & Misty as a couple. This Ship was (and still is) amongst the most popular ships, and it still is strongly supported to this day. Anime evidence Misty's hints Most other Shippers tend to agree that Misty likes or at some point liked Ash. This evidence became most prevalent during the Hoenn Season, long before it became occasional to set upon Ash a girl who becomes infatuated with him.People also says that misty always takes care of ash even when she somtimes finds him really annoying she’s still there for lots of his jouryney Ash Catches a Pokémon Ash, willing to continue his journey alone, is followed by Misty. Upon noticing her pursuing him in Viridian Forest, Ash puts her on the spot and asks her, "Why are you still following me?" Misty sweat-drops and unconvincingly stutters back, "M...My bike! I'm holding you responsible for my bike!" in an insincere manner. Why she is following him is made apparent near the end of the episode where she says, "I've never known anyone like him. He really does love Pokémon." She does so in body language befitting that of an infatuated girl. Also, in her statement, it is pretty much implied that she has some sort of interest in knowing Ash, who, at this point, is someone she barely knows. Furthermore, in this and the next episode, Misty seems very eager to make physical (if not courtly) contact with Ash. Challenge of the Samurai When Samurai is searching for Ash, Misty runs toward him, shouting, "Ash!" sounding worried or scared. The Water Flowers of Cerulean City Misty tells Diasy that she "only came her because he ash was!", making her think they were a couple and remark, "He totally wouldn't be someone I'd choose for a boyfriend", which made MIsty blush and say "He's not my boyfriend!". The School of Hard Knocks While Ash and Brock fall into infatuation with Giselle, Misty gets angry. Some say that she was jealous because of Ash, while others say that it was because of Brock. Here Comes The Squirtle Squad When Ash gets caught in an explosion to protect Squirtle, she screams Ash's name, while Brock just stares. The Ghost of Maiden's Peak When the ghost skulls attack them, Misty grabs Ash's arm and holds on to him tightly. Ash never seems to have any problem with this, if anything looking like he wanted to be comforted, suggesting that they both look to each other when they are scared and are not embarrassed by this. At the end of the episode, Misty invites Ash to dance. When Ash accepts, she takes his hand and they are then seen dancing together as the episode ends. The Tower of Terror At the beginning of the episode, Ash, Brock and Misty are walking through the mist on their way to Lavender Town and Brock says they should probably hold hands. Ash and Misty eagerly reply, "Okay!" The two of them hold hands and continue walking, but Brock, who came up with the idea, mistook Pikachu's tail for Ash's hand; Only Ash and Misty are holding hands. Also, when Brock grabs Pikachu's tail because he can't see through the mist, Pikachu fires an electric attack out of fear and Misty grabs onto Ash. Later, when Misty thought that Ash had died, she is driven to almost tears, but is interrupted by Ash who comes back to life and she wipes her nose and blushes. The Ninja Poké-Showdown As Ash, Misty, and Brock follow a Venonat through the Fuchisa Gym, Ash runs into a invisible wall. When the group turns away, Ash runs into another invisible wall and and falls. When she sees this, Misty grabs Ash by the waist and helps him up. Her face expresses concern. After Ash has gotten up, Misty continues to hold on to his arm for a few moments. Brock is completely still while this is happening. Later, when Misty and Brock think Ash had died, Misty is almost driven to tears. March of the Exeggutor Squad When Misty sees Ash lying unconscious on the ground, she panics and runs to his side, begging Pikachu to "do something." Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon When Misty, Brock, and Squirtle are digging through the rocks to save Ash, Misty, in the dub, says to herself "Listen Ash you'd better hold on, don't forget you still owe me a new bike!" In the original Japanese Misty says Ash had better not die on her, suggesting that she needs to reassure herself that Ash is okay. Volcanic Panic One of the clearest examples to fans of Misty's growing feelings towards Ash in the Indigo League, would be the fact that she completely forgot about her bike being destroyed by Ash, supposedly being the only reason for her traveling with him. Lights,Camera,Quack-tion When Jigglypuff sings its song, Misty is seen sleeping on top of Ash's back. The Ancient Puzzle of Pokémopolis When the over sized Gengar begins to head toward Pallet Town, Ash runs after it in hopes of trying to stop it from destroying his hometown. As soon as he runs off, Misty shouts "Ash, I'm coming with you!". Brock, on the other hand, hesitates before deciding to run after the two. Poké Ball Peril Near the end of the episode, with Brock having left Ash and Misty to travel alone, James says, "I think we may have captured a pair of romantic creatures in our little cage," after which Jessie swoons and Meowth blurts out, "They're lovebirds!" Ash and Misty deny it all but blush. The idea of Ash and Misty as a couple becomes a sub-theme throughout the subsequent Orange League Season, culminating into events in the second movie. Navel Maneuvers Danny, the Navel Island Gym Leader, quickly picks up on the nature of Ash and Misty's relationship during one of their arguments and says, "I can see the two of you are pretty close." After Misty asks what he meant by that, he replied, "What's that saying? 'You always hurt the one you love...'' , making Misty blush and deny it. Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon After Ralph's Tony and Emily's Maria kiss and evolve, Tracey comments about whether the battle or the kiss made them evolve. The idea of kissing embarrasses Misty and provokes Ash to ask the question, "Do people change when they get kissed?" after which Misty answers to him, "Guess we'll have to find out ourselves..." Earlier in the episode, Tracey compared the interaction between the Nidoran's Trainers to the relationship between Misty and Ash (although both vehemently deny it). Get Along, Little Pokémon As the storm comes Misty collapses from exhaustion and Ash is shown in the next scene to be holding her by the waist as he helps her to the safety of the rock. Misty yells, "Be careful, Ash!" before he goes to save the Magnemite. Misty has done this on many occasions. The Mystery Menace When Misty sees the monster behind Ash, she screams in fear it might hurt him. When Ash turns around, she yells at him to do something. Tracey is completely silent while all of this is happening. After Ash passes out from fear, Misty is shown kneeling by his side, watching him to make sure he's okay. Tracey is standing by the creature. Misty Meets Her Match This entire episode alone serves as conclusive evidence that Misty not only likes Ash but possibly has developed a case of young love for him. Rudy, the Trovita Island Gym Leader, has a case of "love at first sight" with Misty after she saves his sister, Mahri. After several advances from Rudy, Misty agrees to what is essentially an impromptu date with Rudy, leaving Ash and Tracey to themselves and later declines Rudy's invitation to stay and help him in the Gym. The most popular evidence in this episode is when Rudy asks Misty if she wants to stay forever with him at the Gym, she stops dancing and blushes whilst looking away and saying " I don't know". This leads many PokéShippers to believe that she is thinking of Ash, but it may also mean that she is flattered by the idea of staying with Rudy forever. According to accounts of the original Japanese version, during the dance after the date, Rudy not only asked Misty to stay on the island, but to marry him. What is significant here is that Misty was actually considering his proposal, evidenced by the fact that she didn't refuse him outright. Throughout Ash's gym battle with Rudy, Misty is clearly torn between deciding which boy meant more to her, finally rooting for Ash in the end as Squirtle is hit by a Thunderbolt from Rudy's Starmie. Rudy, in shock mutters, "She wants him." At the end of the episode, he hands her a bunch of flowers and tells Ash he is a "very lucky guy", which Ash does not seem to understand. Charizard Chills When Charizard was thrashing around wildly, Misty tried to run to Ash's aid, and was only held back by Tracey. When Misty finds out that Ash's hands were rubbed raw, she gave up her blanket so Ash's hands wouldn't get any worse. The Stun Spore Detour Every time that Tracey and Ash need attention Misty comes to Ash first or expresses more concern for Ash. Snubbull Snobbery Misty finds a star map, and Ash says, "I know where the stars are, Misty." Misty giggles and blushes after that remark. A Better Pill To Swallow When Old Man Shuckle gives Ash his medicine and the medicine explodes in Ash's stomach, Misty asks Old Man Shuckle what he gave Ash. He reveals that it was Pokémon medicine, and Misty gets really angry. She calms down once Ash wakes up and says, "You know what? My stomach-ache is all gone!" The Light Fantastic When Misty introduces Ash to Nurse Joy, Joy quickly exclaims, "What a little cutie!" referring to Pikachu on Ash's head. But Misty and Brock mistakenly think she's referring to Ash. Brock is left completely shocked, but Misty not only gets shocked, but quickly develops the same jealous expression she displayed when Melody flirted with Ash. The Heartbreak of Brock After Temacu expresses her thoughts about marriage to Brock, Misty says to Ash, "You and I will be married someday too." And Ash nods his head without realizing what she had just said, and then shouts "WHOOA?" She could have easily meant that they would be married someday to different people, not necessarily to each other. However, this is a dub edit. In the original, Misty said, "Looks like she fell for Takeshi in first sight." While giving a pep talk to Brock about pursuing a possible relationship with Temacu, Misty says, "Take it from me, it's a lot easier to like someone who likes you than to like someone who doesn't." Brock then asks her, "How do you know?", after which Misty gasps, blushes, then coyly replies, "Well that's...what I've heard..." She is not referring to Brock, since she is openly encouraging Brock to pursue Temacu. The Perfect Match When Ash and Misty find out that they have to battle each other, both are extremely shocked, not wanting to battle against each other. Love, Pokémon Style When Macy first invites Ash out to lunch, Misty quickly cuts in between the two and comments that Ash is "booked". Later in the same scene, Macy questions Misty's right to interrupt in Ash's personal affairs when she's not his girlfriend. Misty looks quite unimpressed as Macy continues to flirt with Ash. Gotta Catch Ya Later! The departure of Misty from the group is a very emotional affair. After all is said and done, Misty says to herself, "Well, Ash Ketchum, finally, I know how you feel about me." In this episode, Misty gives Ash her handkerchief. In Japanese, as well as many other eastern Asian cultures, giving a handkerchief is done to, "wipe away tears" when someone leaves your life (eg. a death, a breakup, or saying goodbye to a good friend). Before the trio splits up and they go their respective ways, Misty asks Ash very sincerely, "Are you sure you'll be OK without me, Ash?" Misty got her own good-bye song (which completely left Brock out). One of the most significant lines in this song was "You're more than just my best friend." Ash was pretty clueless about how upset Misty was when they found out she had to leave, but when they actually parted, he did say that she’s his best friend, and cried when they left. A Date With Delcatty In the original version, Misty initially rejects Georgio because there is "someone else." Taking into account of Misty's evident feelings in the series prior to this episode, it can be inferred that Misty is making a reference to Ash, although there is no implication that this is the case. The Right Place and the Right Mime After Ash is saved from the Tauros by Bayleef, Misty and Tracey come to check on them. Ash comments that his Pokémon are stronger than ever, and Misty tells him that Pokémon start acting like their Trainers, and teases him about knowing a 'certain Trainer' that has been running wild, while winking towards Ash. When Max informs everybody that the nearest Battle Frontier facility is near Cerulean City, both Misty and Ash are delighted that they can travel together for a while, and she gives him a wink. Pokémon Live! In this show, Misty yearns to tell her feelings for Ash, but is too afraid to tell him. Various songs Misty's Song is a song from the Pokémon 2.B.A. Master soundtrack in which Misty sings that she loves Ash. She also says that she wants to confess her love to Ash. This is one of the strongest pieces of evidence for PokéShipping. Part of the song was played in the episode For Crying Out Loud, although the canonization of the song is disputed. On the Pokémon Christmas Bash CD there are two songs that show strong evidence of her feelings towards Ash. The first song on the CD entitled Pokémon Christmas Bash has the three main characters along with Team Rocket singing about what they want for Christmas. In Misty's stanza she sings "Hey Santa if you're really listenin' / My wishlist has only one thing / Just gimme one dance with Ash / At the Pokémon Christmas bash!". Another song on the CD called Under the Mistletoe has Misty singing about how she wants Ash to know her feeling for him and about how she wants to meet Ash under the mistletoe. On the other hand, Ash is singing about how he hopes to not to be caught under the mistletoe, although at first he doesn't move away- many fans claim this is Shipping from Ash's side. Near the song's end, after leaving Ash feeling paranoid about the mistletoe, Misty has got Ash under the mistletoe. Ash realizes this, freaks out, and runs off to eat more cookies while leaving Misty wondering what his problem is. He Drives Me Crazy is a song from Totally Pokémon and Pokémon 3: The Ultimate Soundtrack that is sung from Misty's perspective, although it was not sung by Rachael Lillis. This song highlights the feelings that Misty has but does not understand. Many PokéShippers regard this song as having undeniable proof of Misty's feelings for Ash. It Takes Two is a song used to advertise Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire. It states evidence from both sides on how they work together as a team. Ash's hints Even PokéShippers will admit that Ash has not shown any true proof of liking Misty beyond the already established platonic feelings. Naturally, PokéShippers believe Ash is capable of liking Misty. Furthermore, the theory also extends to the possible belief that Ash does love Misty, but is not mature enough to realize it. This idea is supported by the fact that Ash acts jealous when another guy shows interest in Misty or vice-versa, and the flirtatious tone of some of their teasing. This theory explains their bickering (to cover up how they really feel about each other), and it can be argued that Ash displays real feelings for Misty when she is vulnerable or scared. Here Comes The Squirtle Squad When Ash sees that Pikachu, Misty, and Brock aren't in the cave, he yells Pikachu's name; then has a vision of Misty falling, and calls out her name too. Brock is never mentioned. Island of the Giant Pokémon When Ash regains consciousness, he sees Misty still unconscious and rushes over to her, shakes her and yells at her to get up. Then he notices Brock and tells him to get up, but he remains by Misty's side. Beauty and the Beach When Misty shows up, holding a beach ball along with her bathing suit on, Ash stares at her with what some describe as a love-struck expression, and comments on how Misty looks like a girl for once. After Ash said that, she blushed an intense red. Later, when Moe yells at the group, Ash quickly hides behind Misty and holds her by the shoulders, showing he looks to her when he is scared or needs support. Island of the giant pokemon Ash first notices Misty, who was unconscious and goes over to shake her and begs her to wake up. Later he notices Brock but he remains at Misty's side. The Ghost of Maiden's Peak Ash does a double-take when he sees Misty dressed in a kimono, asking him to dance and the bubbly background associated with crushes is shown Princess vs Princess When Misty says she wants to win the competition, Ash assumes she wants the signed photo with the movie star Fiorello, and gets jealous. Navel Maneuverers During this episode Misty develops a small crush on the Navel Island gym leader Danny, and Ash becomes jealous, saying, "What's she so worried about him for?". Once he was distracted by his feelings he almost fell off the cliff. The stun spore detour When Ash was sick from Vileplume's stun spore he asked for Misty, not pikachu or his mother. Buizel Your way out of this Ash uses the lure MIsty gave him to fish. Dawn becomes curious and asks if she could use it, but Ash wouldn't let her. Movie evidence Misty's Hints The power of one In the Japanese trailer of the film, there was a scene that was animated specifically for that trailer. When Ash jumps down the cliff to save his Pikachu, Misty tries to follow him but Tracey holds her back. Misty looks completely distressed, as can be seen by her tears. P2K, otherwise known as 'The Power of One', or 'Revelation Lugia' is the conclusion to everything related to Misty's love for Ash in the Orange Season. In this movie, Misty gets competition in the form of Melody, the Festival Maiden of the Legend Ceremony. Melody, upon greeting our heroes, immediately comes up to Ash and plants a kiss on his cheek, provoking a glare of jealousy from Misty. Also, after Melody's performance at the festival party, she quickly kneels in front of Ash and grabs hold of his arm, provoking Misty to gasp and growl again in subdued jealousy. Also, upon being called Ash's girlfriend, Misty blushes uncontrollably. When Misty is talking about how stubborn Ash is, Melody starts to tease her, saying how Misty will have to get used to it once her and Ash get married. Upon hearing this, Misty protests, but blushes as well. Furthermore, when Maren offers her boat to Ash to fulfill the prophecy, he promptly asks Misty to join him, completely ignoring Tracey. Near the end, Misty openly admits to Melody that Ash is "her burden" and goes off to rescue him in Melody's place, stating that he'll never be alone as he'll always have her, which Melody respects (due to the debating between her and Misty of Misty liking Ash throughout the movie). Pokemon Heroes When Bianca/Latias kisses Ash on the dock, Misty is so shocked that not only does she develop the same jealous expression seen in the series, but she also drops her Togepi. Ash's Hints Pokemon4ever- Celebi: Voice of the forest When the group is seen running from a Pokémon, Misty trips along the way. Ash (and Brock) run back to help her. They get to safety, at least for a little while, and all of a sudden, some Pokémon appear to attack them. Ash runs in front of her and spreads his arms out to protect Misty. Jirachi: Wish Maker In the dubbed version of the movie, Ash makes a reference to Misty (not by name): on the last day of the comet's showing, Max is disappointed that he will have to part with Jirachi; Ash sits down with him by the river and reassures him that Jirachi will always will be in his heart, telling him "A good friend left me, and I miss her everyday. But I know we'll be friends forever.", obviously referring to Misty. Category:Ash Category:Misty